


Let's Play I Love Yoo!

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic), Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha Male, BDE, Businessmen, Crossover, Day 3, F/M, Insults, Kousuke likes them young, Lunch, Still Can't Tag, The girls are not impressed, The guys try to one up each other, Wine, Yootip Week, Yootip Week '19, business meetings, charles is a little shit, pencil skirts are a bitch, prompt, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “Considering their little outburst just now they clearly have more growing to do, but they will be exceptional in the business world in time."“I agree, but Shin-Ae would need more polishing. You have your work cut out for you.""And what is that supposed to mean?"
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young, Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Let's Play I Love Yoo!

**Author's Note:**

> Yootip Week 2019. Day 3. Prompt: Crossover.

“Miss Yoo, would you like to accompany me to lunch with a client?” Kousuke queried when he ventured into his office to collect his coat.

“Sure. Are you going to hold a meeting?” Shin-Ae quizzed.

“No, the meeting has already been conducted, we’ll be having lunch for a successful business deal. We’ll be dining with the General Manager of Young Technologies and the heiress to said company.”

‘The heiress of Young Technologies is going to be there?!’ Shin-Ae thought to herself. Kousuke had to be nuts to have her tag along. Not like she can back out now anyway.

“Are you coming, Miss Yoo?” Kousuke was already out the door and looking at her expectantly.

“Coming.” 

The foursome walked into the restaurant and the blond male of the group observed the interior. “I must commend your excellent choice of dining venue.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jones.”

“Hopefully the food here is equally as good as the decor.”

“Your expectations shall be exceeded, I can assure you that, Jones.”

“I hold you to that, Hirahara.”

Shin-Ae looked up at the brunette who had introduced herself as Sam. Her eyes examined the other brunette from head to toe and her optics widened.

‘Holy crap she has huge boobs! What size are they?!’ Shin-Ae had to fight the urge to touch her own chest.

‘And she’s wearing flats. I’d kill to be out of these stupid heels right now.’ Shin-Ae chanced a glance at her again and took notice of her features. She seemed a bit uneasy.

‘Me and you both, girl.’ She thought.

The party of four found their table, Shin-Ae and Kousuke both took their seats while Charles was helping Sam take hers.

Soon, a waiter came to take their orders.

“What do you suggest, Mr. Hirahara?”

“Filet Mignon with rich balsamic glaze.” The answer rolled off of Kousuke’s tongue as though he anticipated it. “I recommend a red wine to compliment the dish. Sangiovese would be the best choice. Is that fine with you, Mr. Jones?”

Charles nodded his head in agreement.

Kousuke turned to Shin-Ae. "Are you fine with the filet mignon or would you like to order something else."

“The filet mignon is fine, with iced tea please.”

“I’ll take coconut water, thanks.” Sam spoke. The waiter nodded and took the menus, leaving them to their devices once more.

“The blood of Jupiter, excellent choice Mr. Hirahara. I am impressed. You seem to be a connoisseur of wine. Are you familiar with the thirty best ranked wines in the world?” He gently swished his chilled glass of Sangiovese. 

Kousuke crossed his legs and folded his arms. “Only twenty-four of them have ever met my tongue but Krug French Champagne Vintage 1988 and Quintarelli Giuseppe aren’t anything to brag about.”

Shin-Ae zoned out from the conversation Kousuke and Charles were having with each other. She looked across the table and saw that Sam wasn’t paying the males any mind either. She was fidgeting with her hair.

“So, Sam.” Shin-Ae began her attempt at making conversation.

“Y-yes?” The bespectacled female shifted her attention to the shorter female.

“How’s it working at Young Technologies. What do you do?”

“Oh, I handle Software and GUI development. I also program when the opportunity calls for it.”

“So you’re like a computer genius.”

“I w-wouldn’t call myself that.” Sam shrunk in her seat, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“What about you? H-how long have you been working for Hirahara Corp?”

“Almost a year now. I’m still trying to get the ropes.”

“You’ll get the hang of it eventually. I’m still trying my hardest and Charles is always on me like white on rice.”

“Your boss is always hanging over you? Same!”

Powder blue eyes met icy blue ones.

“Interesting clothing choice, Mr. Jones.”

“I should say the same about you, Mr.Hirahara. May I be so bold as to ask what brand of suit you are wearing right now?”

“Not at all, the make of my suit is Dolce De Leche.”

“I see. My suits are custom made. Savile Row.”

The waiter returned with their food and all four of them dug into their meals.

“This is really good.” Shin-Ae proclaimed.

“Yea, it is.” Sam agreed, followed with a sip of her coconut water.

“I must commend you, Mr. Hirahara. The food is exquisite.” He took a napkin and dabbed his mouth.

“I assured you that you would be satisfied. I’m sorry that you had your doubts, Mr. Jones.”

“We should drop the formalities. You may call me Charles.”

Kousuke stared at the blond male for what seemed like minutes. “You may call me Kousuke.” He finally answered.

“Have you tried the Coq Au Vin here?” Charles quizzed.

“Certainly. When matched with Gevrey Chambertin, the flavour is unrivalled.

“What’s your favourite type of music, Kousuke?”

“Classical,” Was his smooth reply.

“What a coincidence. Mine as well.”

Kousuke now took his turn at asking his own questions. “Who is your favourite composer?”

“That’s easy, Beethoven.”

“Come now, Charles, that generic answer? Anyone who doesn’t even listen to Classical can name Mozart, Bach and Beethoven off the top of their head.” Kousuke was not impressed.

“For me, I would have to say that it is a tie between Stravinsky and Debussy. Their compositions are more sophisticated.”

Shin-Ae observed Sam shifting uncomfortably in her seat. “What’s wrong?”

“I prefer clothes that are comfortable which these pencil skirts are anything but.” Sam revealed.

“You’re telling me? I remember on my first day of work I ripped mine and I got sent home early!” Shin-Ae informed.

“Really? That’s my worst nightmare! My first time wearing one I struggled to get into Charles’ car.”

Shin-Ae shook her head. Finally she had someone to relate to. "Seriously though, what is it with these businessmen and their restricting choice of clothes! Heck as long as we’re being productive we should be able to wear what we want." 

Sam had never been on the same wavelength with anyone like she is with Shin-Ae before. 

“Preach it! Flats and comfy sweaters all the way!”

“Comfort for all!”

The table was silent and both males were staring at the two females.

Charles and Kousuke let out a simultaneous ‘tsk’ at their outburst.

“Please excuse me, I need to use the washroom.” Sam excused herself.

“Me too.” Shin-Ae shot up from her seat and followed Sam into the ladies room.

Once finished with their business they just stood near the sink.

“What the heck is that out there?” Shin-Ae queried. 

“I think they’re bantering?” Sam voiced.

“More like they’re trying to one up each other. Did you feel the tension?”

“It's like they're trying to assert their dominance. They’re like animals.”

“Yea, like animals with sticks up their asses.” Sam bit the inside of her lips to keep from laughing at Shin-Ae's remark.

Back outside, Kousuke and Charles were having a staredown. "I see you prefer them a bit young, Kousuke." 

The raven haired male didn’t miss a beat. "I’ve observed that you prefer when their name is Young, Charles."

“Considering their little outburst just now they clearly have more growing to do, but they will be exceptional in the business world in time." 

“I agree, but Shin-Ae would need more polishing. You have your work cut out for you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kousuke leaned slightly forward in his seat.

"She's quite boisterous and lacks tact." 

"Tch. She’s better than your Miss Young.”

“Oh, you believe so? Your Miss Yoo should work on her posture when stepping in those heels. It would be a shame if she got hurt.” Charles sipped on his wine.

“I can advise you the same, does Miss Young even own a pair of heels? Teach her to stand up straight. She's quite meek and she lacks in confidence. Miss Yoo trumps her any day.”

"Why, you..!"

“We’re back.” Sam announced as she and Shin-Ae slid into their seats.

Kousuke and Charles turned to their partners.

“Was everything fine in the bathroom Miss Yoo?”

“Uh, yea. Plumbing was fine.” She replied.

“Did everything go smoothly, Miss Young?”

“As fine as anything can go down in the bathroom.” She gave a thumbs up.

After lunch was over, the foursome were saying their goodbyes.

“It was fun chatting with you, Sam.” Shin-Ae gave a smile.

“Same here, Shin-Ae. I’m glad I had someone to relate to about office woes.”

Kousuke and Charles extended a hand to the other and firmly shook it. “It was a pleasure, Kousuke.”

“Likewise, Charles. Until we meet again.”

* * *

_Extras: _

"This Churchill cigar is the best. Serious cigars for serious smokers." Charles took a lazy drag from the fermented tobacco and pompously released a puff of thick, heavy smoke. 

Kousuke flicked the butt of his own cigar, removing any excess ash. "Lonsdale is superior with its light and flavor-forward smoke. Only barbarians smoke Churchill cigars." He gave a haughty smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless Plug: Download the amino app and join the Yootip amino if you want fanfics, fanart, hold discussions and more!


End file.
